darkdeedsfandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancer
Necromancer is a Evil Hero in Dark Deeds. Necromancer is exclusive to the Redux version of Dark Deeds. Necromancer is an intelligence based ranged hero who heavily relies on his spells to deal damage. Necromancer as the name suggests uses zombies to do his dirty work, although he will still need to be nearby to use his spells. Necromancer does not have to transform back into a farmer, as there are no penalties for not transforming. Some of his abilities are disabled during the day time. Necromancer cannot enter tightly built bases. However the zombies that he summons can. Necromancer's abilities can also make it very difficult for players to effectively repair buildings under siege. Abilities: Land of the Dead Requires Night-time. Defiles a target location and converts it into Blight area. Every few seconds, a corpse may be unearthed and a zombie may be raised from one of the corpses within the area. Defilement lasts for 30 seconds. Corpse Explosion Marks a target location with voodoo curse that lasts for 30 seconds. the curse will explode a random corpse within the location every .5 seconds, dealing damage to all nearby enemy units and structures. One corpse is created within the location every 3 seconds. Deals 40% less damage to buildings. Level 1: Deals 30 damage per corpse Level 2: Deals 45 damage per corpse Level 3: Deals 60 damage per corpse Ring of Death Requires night-time. Creates a ring of zombies at a target location, blocking units from coming in or going out for the duration. A zombie has 300 hit points, 5 attack damage, and cannot move. Level 1: Zombies last for up to 4 seconds Level 2: Zombies last for up to 6 seconds Flesh Golem Transforms into a strong living flesh golem with bonus hit points and a curse that constantly drains nearby enemy unit's current hit points per second and giving them back to the Necromancer. Converts surrounding area into blight and spawns a corpse every few seconds. lasts 45 seconds Level 1: Gives 300 bonus hit points, drains .5% if enemies current hit points Level 2: Gives 600 bonus hit points, drains .75% of enemies current hit points Level 3: Gives 900 bonus hit points, drains 1% of enemies current hit points Animate Dead (Ultimate) Raises 8 dead units in an area to fight for the Necromancer for 60 seconds Eternal Life (Legendary) Kills a target friendly unit, giving 100% of its hit points to the hero. (Passive): Causes a random corpse anywhere in the map to be raised into a zombie every 10 seconds. All raised zombies last twice as long. Strategies Strategy as evil * Corpse Explosion should be used in conjunction with either Flesh Golem or Land of the Dead. * Use Corpse Explosion on buildings that are being repaired by a farmer's workers. Whilst the Farmer is immune to this ability, the other workers will gradually lose health over time, and if the player is not careful, their corpses will assist in damaging other units and buildings. * Ring of Death should be used on Farmers trying to run away using Panic. Not only does it reduce the active time of Panic, but it also traps the Farmer in place allowing you to auto-attack them freely for a short period of time. Strategy versus evil * Try not to engage Necromancer whilst they are in Flesh Golem mode. * Your farmer is immune to Corpse Explosion, so you can continue to repair buildings whilst the ability is active. * Build your base tightly as the Necromancer himself cannot enter your base if you do so. Beware however that the Necromancer's Zombies will be able to. * If Zombies get through into your base, use Militia Mode to quickly kill one or two of them with ease. * Necromancer relies heavily on bonuses gained from blighted land. Get rid of blighted land by simply building a campfire near it. * Try not to exhaust your farmer's Panic ability (when running away) whilst the Necromancer has his Ring of Death ability in play. Strategy as minion * Hold in corpses and then release the corpses when your master is using Corpse Explosion. * Collect the corpses of powerful creatures (such as neutral creeps) and use your Animate Dead ability to have them fight for you one last time. Strategy versus minion * The minion themselves do not pose a huge threat to you so long as you have an adequate army to deal with them. * Fight the minion during daytime as they will not have access to their Raise Dead ability, which would have given them extra units to fight you with.